<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Eyes by hikaforever28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180370">Her Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaforever28/pseuds/hikaforever28'>hikaforever28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:43:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaforever28/pseuds/hikaforever28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief description of thoughts from Ty Lee's Perspective for Azula!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! this isn't a story- it's just my thoughts wrapped up from Ty Lee's perspective, inspired by a song!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>“Azula! you are the most beautiful, confident, and perfect woman in the world”</b>
  </em>
</p><p>That’s what Ty Lee always thought she believed. Deep down she had endless feelings which she always failed to express. Sometimes she couldn’t understand her Aura, it felt dark and pink too. Azula always made her feel wanted, important be it out of compulsion to be a part of a mission or to play a prank on their friends. At least, this sufficed Ty Lee’s want to be different or do different - After all, she was a part of an elite team, the companion of The Fire Princess herself.</p><p>But what is it about Azula, that intimidated her the most? </p><p>Her Eyes. </p><p>Ty Lee can’t help but gaze at her eyes, those beautiful eyes which actually contained burning fire. That sharp gaze could make her do anything and everything for her. The look could bring her tears as well as a bitter joy of being her partner in crime. What she saw in her eyes was something nobody could. There were a hundred flares in those eyes, the flares of Angst, pain, dedication, perfection, ambitions, will power- to do something and to be something.</p><p>Her Eyes.</p><p>They scare Ty Lee, they make her feel weak, dominated, and suppressed. But the same eyes make her feel desired and special. The same eyes made her fall and swim in mid-air, she was shackled and held to her and there was no escape. Serving the princess made her upset and happy. </p><p>Her Eyes.</p><p>Every night Ty Lee indulged a little too much in her thoughts,  wondering what they are going to destruct the next day, what is she going to make her do. Ty Lee didn’t need to go by the auras, The Fire Princess’s eyes were more than enough to unleash her corrupt mind. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>